War
by XxuntouchablexX
Summary: "He don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war." Liley. Oneshot. Based off the song; War - Jay Sean. Is fighting for the one you really love worth it?


**A.N. This is based off of some personal experiences and also by a song. I recommend listening to the song first, then read or listening to it while reading. It doesn't matter. **

_"This is turning into way more than a game." - War by Jay Sean. _

Love; what a wonderful feeling that any human being could possibly feel with their heart. Having that one person you would want to spend every second of your time together and not get sick of it. How, you could spend hours on the phone and not say anything at all, yet neither of you want to hang-up because just hearing them breathe let's you know that even though they're not there with you physically, they are there with you spiritually. Or how you fight for the one you love, how you would march across the desert to defeat anyone who would try and take them away from you. For many of us, it makes us do the most ridiculous things for the ones we love and care about. I know, I know, I sound like some sappy love novel or something from a hallmark card, but what can I say? The heart does, what the heart feels. And my heart tells me, that I am madly utterly in love with the only girl that I'd spend forever with; Lily Truscott.

Let me introduce myself, I'm Miley Stewart, and this is my story on what happened with my first true love.

Lily and I had been best friends for many years, but within those years our friendship grew into something so beautiful and magical. Finally, after being tired of hiding my secret love for Lily, I got the courage to tell her how I felt. To my surprise, she felt the same way. Ever since we both confessed our love for one another, we were inseparable. Our friendship had turned into a relationship, since then it felt like nothing could tear us apart. I felt like, we were unbreakable, unstoppable, everlasting; I was wrong.

After being together for almost two years, I started to noticed some things _change. _Lily became more annoyed with me, whenever I tried to hold her, she'd shrug me off, when I tried to kiss her, she just do a quick dual peck. We would spend everyday together, now it was just every other day or two times a weeks. I didn't want to jump to conclusions that she didn't want to be with me anymore, I figured she was going through a phase or something. Once again, I was wrong.

As I'm sitting on my roof top looking out toward the horizon, with my knees brought up to my chest, as my arms hugged them, I can't help but think back to that day. The day when the war had started.

/

_"What the hell is this?" My voice shouted with anger and hurt. _

_Lily and Oliver pulled apart from their kiss to look at me with fear on their faces. I had been walking on the beach that afternoon alone since Lily had told me she didn't feel good to hangout. While walking on the beach, I found a well healthy Lily cuddling to Oliver side while treating him to kisses. _

_Before either of them could answer, I turned to walk away. "Miley! Wait!" I heard Lily shout, as I turned around I saw Lily now standing up with Oliver standing by her side. _

_"Miley.." Lily softly said. _

_"Does he love you like I love you?"_

_"What?" She asked confused from my question. "Does __**he**__" I said while pointing at Oliver, "love you like I do?" Lily turned her head to look up at Oliver who was already looking down at her. Both now turned their heads to look at me, I could see confusion in Lily's eyes if Oliver really did love her or not. I brought my gaze from Lilys' to look at Oliver, from what I saw, there was no love in those eyes. At least not the love I have for her. When neither spoke, I broke the silence. _

_"How can he compete then?" I said while looking back at Lily. _

_She looked away from me to focus her gaze at the sand by my feet. I could see her biting her lower lip, which she only did when she was nervous or guilty about something. While my eyes were fixed on Lily, I heard Oliver speak up. "I want her as my girlfriend." My eyes snapped over to meet Olivers, I could see desire in them, desire to win her; which isn't going to happen. _

_"You're going to make me fight for her?" Harshly I asked. _

_He nodded, "I'm not leaving." _

_I took a step toward him, locking my eyes with his. "Well I don't want to go, so it looks like this is how the battle is going to go." Oliver took a step toward me also, which made us face to face just inches apart. Neither of us are backing down, despise of what Lily did to me, I am not leaving. My eyes started to roam is face, which quickly went back to his eyes, and still I didn't see any love. There was no emotion but anger and hate, how could she not see this is in him? _

_"Miley, Oliver, stop it!" Lily yelled. _

_I took a step back with my eyes still not leaving Olivers'. I'm not retreating from this battle, no. I just want to know how she doesn't see how Oliver is this disgusting heartless guy. _

_I turned to look at Lily, "Lily, do you even realize what you're getting yourself into?" She looked at me with a fearful look on her face, I turned my head away to look at Oliver with a disgusted look "He doesn't love you like I do. You can see it in his eyes, he's not the guy you think he is Lily." _

_I saw Oliver clench his jaw, but I brushed it off. From the corner of my eye I saw Lily running her hands through her hair while letting out a frustrated sigh. "I don't get why you care Miley. Our relationship has been dead for a while now, can't __**you **__see that?" She said while looking at me. _

_That's going to leave a scar. "What are you talking about? We haven't died. You're just giving up on this fight." I seriously said. I could hear a sigh escape her lips, "Things change.." I was starting to get angry from her not realize what she's doing. How she can't see how I was trying to convince her on what she was doing to me. " After everything we've been through, why would you let all this happen?" I choked out as a tear fell from my cheek. _

_A sympathetic expression came upon her face, "I.. I don't know." I could hear sorrow in her voice. I started to re think things through suddenly. What's the point of fighting? She can't even see the love I have for her, so why bother? But I don't want to give up, I don't want to lose this battle. Yet, I'm getting sick of trying to convince her. _

_I turned my gaze to Oliver, when my eyes met his I could see victory in them. My heart started to hurt as more tears started to roll down my cheeks. _

_"You have a choice..." I whispered. Still not breaking eye contact with Oliver, I wiped the tears away from my eyes. _

_"This has gone to far." I looked at Lily, piercing my eyes with hers. Confusion filled those blue eyes instantly as she tried to think of who she wanted. Whatever answered she would pick, I knew he wasn't going to leave, that's just how this kind of battles goes. _

_"Miley, I'm-"_

_I brought my hand up to stop her from finishing the sentence. "Don't." I turned to look at Oliver, then took a step toward him, "You win." I saw him smirk as I admitted my defeat. I didn't bother to look at Lily as I turned around to leave the battle field. _

_/_

I still have the scar on my heart from that day. It's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life. I don't know how Lily or Oliver is doing, neither do I care. As long as they're out of my life, I'll be okay. Yet, I still sometimes think back to when I had her, not when she started to change, but when she was the Lily I knew. Those were the most amazing times of my life. To bad it's just a memory waiting to be forgotten. And now, after everything, I'm glad he has her.

I tighten the grip around my knees to bring them even closer to my chest. I could feel the breeze brush against my skin as it started to cool down. You know, sometimes, love is the most wonderful feeling in the entire universe. Yet, at the same time it could be the worse. When you fall in love, you never think if you will end up getting hurt. No one does. But as I sit here, watching the sun die down, I realize now that no matter who you fall in love with, it will be a battle. You are going to have to be a solider throughout the relationship, especially when it comes to point where you have to fight for the one you love. But you have to ask yourself this question.

_Do I want to fight this kind of war? _

**A.N. War - Jay Sean. **

**Love fucking sucks. **


End file.
